Mobile communications devices, such as wireless phones, have become increasingly commonplace. However, the form factor employed by conventional mobile communications devices is typically limited to promote mobility of the mobile communications device. For example, the mobile communications device may have a relatively limited amount of display area when compared to a conventional desktop computer. Although mobile communications devices may store a large amount of information, the limited amount of display area can make it difficult and cumbersome for users to access the data. This can lead to frustrating user experiences when using the mobile communications devices.